SCBAs are typically used to provide a safe breathing gas supply to a wearer thereof. As such, SCBAs typically include a breathing mask in fluid communication with a breathing gas supply such as, for example, a breathing gas tank. Configured as such, SCBAs are commonly employed by, for example, firefighters and others, when fighting fires or working within environments that contain hazardous gases, microbes or other airborne contaminants. As such, it is vital that the amount of breathing gas remaining in the breathing gas supply be known while the SCBA is in use. One method of presenting this information to the SCBA wearer has been through a mechanical gauge that typically hangs down from the left or right shoulder of the SCBA wearer. However, this arrangement is disadvantageous because the gauge, positioned as such, is outside of the SCBA wearer's field of vision and must be picked up to be read. Firefighters and other users of SCBAs in the heat of action sometimes forget to check their gauges, which can result in hazardous and potentially deadly situations.
In this regard, U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,826 provides a pressure monitoring device for a SCBA that includes visual indicators disposed in the SCBA wearer's field of view to monitor when predetermined pressure levels are reached in the breathing gas supply. The connection between the pressure sensing device and the visual indicators in this and other pressure monitoring devices is typically accomplished through a cable or chord. However, cables and chords are notorious safety and reliability risks in firefighting and other situations where SCBAs are worn. Firefighters often crawl through narrow spaces and cables or chords can get snagged, broken or torn. Hence, a pressure monitoring device for SCBAs that does not suffer from the aforementioned drawbacks is highly desirable.